Grenade
by kickstarts
Summary: A/U, Naomily. Oh yes, people. I've entered the realm of gay bullying.
1. Scapegoat

**Recently, gay bullying has become a very serious issue. And not just gay bullying— but other forms as well. I wanted to create a story that meant something. So I drank some high grade alcohol and sat down to write. This is what became of it... I know it's a bit sort as of right now but it will get better! So, enjoy my lovelies. :)**

–

–

**Grenade**

**–**

**–**

**o1**: Scapegoat

–

–

She had a gun stored in her backpack—she wasn't too keen on using it, but just in case, she had it stored there. It was her father's gun, from the box in her parents' wardrobe. _Get Fitch_, is what was labelled on the box. Her father was always so fucking proud of the Fitch family name that he even put it to title a small fucking box that contained a deadly weapon. _Get Fitch_, Emily mumbled to herself. She had to laugh at that. **Get Fitch**—something she would never be in the eyes of her family. She would never be anything in the eyes of anyone; she had come to that conclusion by then. Invisible. _An invisible Fitch_? No, that just won't do. Emily had never shot a gun before, not ever, but how hard could it be? After all—all she really wanted to do was get rid of that incessant pain.

It wasn't only her family.

The tiny redhead had come out to _everyone_. She couldn't hide being her true self any longer. She just wanted to be **free**. But it hadn't turned out that way. The poor girl was being tortured everywhere. She didn't understand it; why is it such a bloody crime to be gay? But that's the question though, innit?

"Move out of the way, stupid muff munching bitch!"

Emily quickly turned around to face the direction from which the crude voice had come from. She couldn't tell who said it. There were students coming from every which way. It didn't matter who said it. She had enough—she was ready to end her life, right there in the corridor. Maybe her suicide would send a message.

She slid her backpack off her shoulder and into her hand, unzipping it, and reaching inside. Nothing but fear coursing through her veins. Her soul on fire at that very moment.

"Why the fuck are you in everyone's way? Loser."

Emily looked up, anger apparent in her eyes, as she watched the nameless girl pushed past her. She was going to do it.

"Shut the fuck up, arsehole!" A beautiful blonde screamed toward the nameless bitch.

The blonde took Emily by the arm and pulled her over toward some lockers. Emily grunted as her shoulder connected with the locker, making a hollow clank. The redhead tried to push past the blonde so she could get it over with. All she wanted was to end the pain. But for some unknown reason, the blonde wouldn't let go of Emily's arm.

"What do you want?" Emily questioned, with a sad tone.

"Posh bitch that one, ain't she?" The blonde smiled. A **real** smile. Emily could always tell the real ones from the fake ones. She could tell because… no one ever really smiled at Emily. The realisation of that broke her heart. "Where you going then?"

"No where." She quickly answered. The backpack was now zippered up and back over her shoulder. She'd lost her nerve. "Mind?" Emily tried to push past her—yet again.

The blonde was still smiling. "Of course I mind. I'm talking here."

Emily sighed, she had nothing to say to this girl. "Please, move?"

"I'm Naomi." The girl declared her name and stuck out her hand as an invitation to introduce herself as well.

"Emily."

"Fitch. I know." Naomi tossed her arm across Emily's shoulders and began walking with her after they'd heard the bell. "What are you up to this weekend?"

"Uhm-"

"Good. Then you'll come to my mate's pyjama party, yeah?" Naomi let loose her arm. "I've been meaning to invite you."

The redhead mumbled, "You don't even know me."

"Yeah I do. You're Emily Fitch."

"That's all you know."

"Well, _maybe_ I want to know more."

Emily let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh yeah. So you can slag me off to your friends behind my back? Fuck off, yeah? _Naomi_…" She stormed off into her classroom—leaving a sting in Naomi's world.

_That's not what I meant_, Naomi thought to herself. It truly wasn't. Because Naomi Campbell had been watching Emily Fitch for years. She had urges to walk up and introduce herself, but something always held her back. However, today was different—she had heard the rumours going around the college; most likely all of them false. She decided to reach out to Emily. Because after all, even just one friend matters.

**Yes, yes. It's a bit short. Erm… say 931 words short? But fuck it. I'm sleepy and I don't even know if you guys will like it. So review.**


	2. Thwarted Attempt Number 2

–

–

**o2**: Thwarted Attempt # 2

–

–

Emily glanced up at the clock and tried to ignore the girls behind her who were poking the redhead in the back with a pencil, kicking her chair, and whispering meaningless things just to add to the cruelty. Her breathing became heavier and she felt as if her entire body was hyperventilating, _Stop, just fucking stop! _She wanted to scream— she wanted to scream so fucking loudly. But what would it accomplish? Mrs. Waters, the English teacher, would surely yell at them and enforce some type of punishment. But the next morning her enemies would come back to college and make her life 10x more miserable— if that was even possible.

No, Emily would just keep trying to ignore them. _Besides_, she thought… _I'm the one with a gun._

She hadn't planned on using the deadly weapon on anyone else besides herself, but some relief came with the fact that she _had it_ between her feet underneath the table.

Emily hunched forward, trying to get out of reach from the pencil that was stabbing her. "Leave me alone…" She accidentally mumbled to herself.

"Pardon? What was that ya muppet?"

In that moment she had considered standing up for herself. She wanted to tell the twats to fuck off, but as she turned around to respond, Emily saw her twin sister, Katie, sitting with those girls. The same girls who make her life a living hell day in and day out.

The redhead felt a tear run down her cheek. "Nothing… I didn't say anything."

She turned back around, glanced back up to the clock, and lowered her head into the table. Her mind rattled on about the gun encased in her backpack. 10 minutes left. _10 fucking lousy minutes then I can finish what I started_. Emily closed her eyes and breathed in some air. 10 minutes…

Emily heard some more giggling from behind her and felt a tug on her fiery red hair. Emily ripped her head forward— she slid her hand through her hair and felt a chunk of something sticky. She frantically tried to take it out… but couldn't. _Gum_, she thought. Emily jumped out of her seat.

"Ms. Fitch, what are you doing?" Mrs. Waters yelled.

But she just stared at her. Her hand was still in her hair and tears were pouring down her face. Emily turned around to look the girls, and her sister, in the eyes. "You just love taking the piss out of me, don't you Katie?"

The smile on Katie's face fell, "I didn't do shit to you Emsy."

"No, but you just stand around and let them, don't you? You're just as guilty." Emily looked around the classroom. She released her hand from the chuck of gum in her hair and grabbed her bag, slipping it over her right shoulder and crossing her arms. "It's your fault. Remember that, yeah?"

"What is going on?" Mrs. Waters called out again, her eyes filled with worry.

Emily ignored the question again. She turned around and ran out the door at breakneck speed.

As she sped down the hall she realised she had no idea where she was going. But there were still a few minutes left before the bell would ring, so she threw her body against the door to the toilets. She chucked her backpack across the floor and locked the door from the inside. Her body fell to the ground as she tried to contain her tears.

"Fuck."

"Fuck? But we barely know one another…" Some female voice came from inside one of the stalls.

The toilet flushed and out came the blonde that Emily recognised from the incident in the hallway. She took a minute before recalling her name that the girl had given herself. "_Naomi_?" Emily spoke, not entirely sure if that was the name.

"_Oh_, you said that so seductively." Naomi smirked as she washed her hands and aired them out with the dryer. She sat down on the floor directly next to Emily. "What's wrong?" She took her thumb and wiped it across Emily's right cheek.

The redhead flinched back. "What are you doing?" She pushed her body a few inches further away from Naomi. "Just fucking get out of here."

"I'm pretty sure the toilets are for everyone."

"Fine then I'll go." Emily got up but the blonde pulled her back down. "What is your problem?"

"I'm just being nice, Fitch." She smiled, "I saw you were upset so I just wanted to console you."

Emily laughed, just as she had did with their previous conversation. "I don't _need_ nor _want_ you to console me." She got back up and walked across the room to pick up her bag.

Both girls heard the bell ring.

The blonde got up as well; she leaned her body against the door. "Is that gum in your hair?" Naomi's eyes were squinted as she walked closer toward Emily.

"It's none of your business." She tugged away.

"Who did this to you?"

Emily clenched onto her bag tightly, "I **said **it's none of your business, yeah?" She pushed past the blonde and left the toilets.

Naomi leaned her back against the wall… _fuck_, she thought.

* * *

After grabbing her packed lunch from her locker, Naomi headed into the lunchroom. Normally she sat with her good mates, Effy Stonem and Pandora Moon, but after what happened in the loo, she searched the room for Emily Fitch.

She smiled once she found her. _Muahaha_, she giggled an evil sort of laugh to herself. The blonde did that often when she got her way with something, but she wasn't sure why. One of those annoying traits, she gathered. "Hey…" She said casually as she sat down across from Emily.

Emily looked up, angrily. "Do you not know how to get the hint that I _don't _want to talk to you? Or are you just really fucking annoying?"

"For someone with no friends, you're quite rude." Naomi raised an eyebrow with a wide smirk across her lips. "Christ, have a little respect, yeah?"

"I'm rude?" Emily questioned, sarcastically. She pointed a finger against her chest.

Naomi pulled out a sandwich from her brown paper bag, _probably another fucking chicken sandwich. _She shook her head. "Yep."

"You fuc-"

A brunette girl sat down next to Naomi, cutting Emily's sentence off. "Nai, why you sitting over here?" Some weird girl followed after her, practically sitting on the brunette girl's lap.

"I decided to sit with my new best friend, Emily."

"Your new best friend?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, Ef… Panda… this is Emily. Emily, can I call you Ems-"

"No."

"Ems, these are my good mates, Effy and Panda." Naomi went on to eat her chicken sandwich after the introductions.

"Whizzer, nice to meet you Emily!" Panda said enthusiastically. "You're coming to my pyjama party then, yeah? Did Naomi invite you? It's going to be brill! We're going to play twister and Ef is gonna teach me how to do a blowjob and-"

Emily nodded her head in an attempt to try and listen to Panda's blabbering. "I'm not going to your pyjama party."

"Why not?" Panda looked hurt. "You don't like twister?"

The redhead looked at Naomi and Effy, who were too busy eating their separate lunches, then she focused on Panda. _She's so clueless…_ Emily dropped her mouth and realised that she couldn't turn this girl down. If she did that— if she hurt her that way— then she's no better than the people who hurt her everyday. Emily is no bully. She can't stand to offend people.

"Fuck. Fine, I'll go to your party." Emily sighed.

Naomi rose her head up and smiled at Emily.

Emily pretended not to notice the blonde's expression. Emily was furious that this was the second time that Naomi thwarted Emily's suicide attempt, even if she hadn't known it.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating! I got distracted by life and the shiny chapter updates of my favorite stories (check out my favorite's list for clues!)**

**I promise, promise, promise that the next update will come sooner and WILL be longer! :P **

**If you have the chance, press that pretty little review button and let me know what's on your mind. **


	3. All Guns Aside

–

–

**o3**: All Guns Aside

–

–

Her backpack wouldn't be safe at home— not with Katie there. Her bitchy look-alike would most certainly search through it out of malice, and the outcome would be catastrophic for the tiny redhead. She couldn't even imagine what her parents would say if they found their gun in her bag— well actually she figured they would make a comment about how suicidal thoughts were the direct result of being a big ol' lesbian. Jenna and Rob Fitch blamed everything on her homosexual tendencies. But it wasn't as if Emily had planned on _not_ ending her life that day; her attempts were unexpectedly thwarted by a gorgeous blonde. Instead, she was now stood outside of an odd girl's home with her bag attached to her shoulder. _Fucking hell_, she mumbled to herself.

She felt the brush of cold skin against her naked arm. "So, you came— no pun intended."

Emily took her eyes off of the white door and glanced to her left; she gave the blonde a quick nod. Her eyes went back to the door. She wasn't aware of why she was staring at it instead of knocking on it like a normal human being. Maybe it was out of _fear_.

Naomi wiped the grin off of her face after realising that Emily was oblivious to her dry sense of humour. "Uhm, did you cut your hair?"

"Yep."

_She looks good_, Naomi thought. Then she remembered that the redhead had gum in her hair earlier that day— suddenly she felt daft for even mentioning the haircut. "Why… are you standing outside?" She's not one for 'giving up'.

Emily shrugged and looked to her left. "I dunno."

They both stood there, in the near-freezing weather, staring at the white door that belonged to Pandora Moon.

"Brill!" Panda screeched as she pulled her door open and saw them mounted there. She waited a moment then continued on, "Mum! Mummmm-" The two girls flinched back at Panda's screaming. But she kept going. "Mummmm-"

"Fiddle sticks!" Some woman in an apron came to the door, clearly startled by her daughters' unnecessary yelling. "Panda, we have spoken about shouting like a goat in the house." Her voice was calm and collected.

However, Panda didn't give two shits. She was still overly excited, "Look mum, more friends!"

"Still shouting, Panda? Calm time please-"

"Oh yeah! Calm… I'm calm… I'm calm…" Pandora repeated to herself over and over.

Naomi and Emily both turned their heads to one another simultaneously and smiled. It was the first time the tiny redhead had smiled in weeks— in months even. But she didn't realise she had done it. Only Naomi saw it, and it only took that small upside-down frown to remind the blonde of why she was even bothering with Emily; there was something about the girl that was worth it. She _knew_ it.

Naomi turned her attention back onto the two people standing in front of her, "Can we come in?"

"Oh, right! Of course, of course." The woman shifted aside.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon-" Naomi said, grabbing Emily's arm and dragging her inside the home. Of course Emily yanked her arm away once they shut the door.

"Sweetie, please call me Andrea."

Naomi nodded, "Right, Andrea."

Panda gave the blonde a gigantic hug and then ran over to Emily to give her hers. Emily backed up a bit and felt **very** uncomfortable as the odd girl squeezed tighter. "Come on! We're going to play twister! It'll be brill!" She ran up the stairs.

Andrea shook her head then apologised to the girls. "I'm afraid Pandora gets over stimulated-" She took a deep breath, "We do exercises nightly." She smiled.

Emily was beginning to feel as if she had entered the twilight zone.

"Is Effy coming over?" Naomi asked.

The woman continued, "Oh yes! Elizabeth is already up in Panda's room. I've left pyjamas out for you all. Their clean— their very, very clean. Oh and dear, you can put your bag down over in the corner."

"I'm fine." The redhead groaned.

Andrea didn't seem too pleased with the response, but she accepted it and left the room in a hurry.

"What's with you and that bag?" The blonde was grinning.

"None of your business." She snapped back.

Naomi still had a smile present on her face, "Feisty." She looked at Emily and sighed. "Cheer up, yeah? Panda really likes you."

"She doesn't even _know_ me-"

She saw that Emily was already walking upstairs, so Naomi pulled her arm and twisted her around. "You keep saying that, but it's only because you won't **let** us know you." Her smile fell into a frown. "We're not _that_ horrible, Emily."

"I'm…" Emily went to apologise but as the words started to come out, she remembered how everyone she came in contact with treated her. _She_ was the victim, not this Naomi bird. "…I'm going upstairs." She darted up the stairs and left Naomi, yet again, to stew over their conversation.

_Fuck_, Naomi thought. She hated this feeling that this girl constantly left her with. It properly pissed her off. But she's not one for 'giving up'. She had to keep telling herself that. _She's worth it. It only takes one friend. One person to care. Maybe I'm enough_… Naomi sighed and followed after the redhead.

She was mortified by what she saw laying on the bed as she walked in. "The fuck are those?"

"Mum made pyjamas for us! Look!" Panda shouted.

"I'm not wearing that…" Naomi muttered.

Emily tossed her bag onto the bed, then plopped down next to it. "I don't mind. I've worn worse." She began to undress; Naomi tried to look away but her eyes involuntarily shot back to the near-naked redhead. "Problem?"

"No…"

Effy had a smirk on her face. "Fuck it. Give them here." The brunette motioned for Emily to throw her a pair. "Nai, you've got any drugs?" She questioned whilst removing her top.

"No…" Naomi repeated herself. "I mean, yeah…" She was still a little flustered from staring at Emily, but her mind cleared up soon enough. "Yeah, I've got a few spliffs."

Naomi reached into her bag and pulled out a baggie filled with marijuana cigarettes. She held it high in the air, teasing her mates.

"Mum won't like that!" Panda shouted.

"Shh!" Effy smacked Panda in her shoulder. "No need to shout, Panda pops. No one is asking you to smoke. I'll take care of it, okay?"

Pandora seemed relaxed after Effy spoke her wise words to her.

Effy closed the bedroom door and opened the window whilst Naomi handed out the spliffs. Emily took one with no problem.

* * *

She had been out in the garden for over twenty minutes— and not one person had noticed. But it wasn't for the reason she thought. It was only because the three girls were getting pissed in the living room and watching _Friends_ reruns on the local network. Emily didn't particularly like that show, nor did she find that watching the telly was party-worthy. She remembered going out to clubs with her sister— back when they were inseparable. Katie knew how to have fun and Emily really missed that. But those times were over. Nothing would ever be the same for the redhead.

"What are you doing out here?"

Emily looked over to the back door and saw Naomi leaning against it. She stumbled over to Emily and nearly fell to the ground. "You're drunk."

"Me?" She pointed to herself. "I guess so— but what are you doing out here?" The blonde pulled out a half-smoked spliff from her pocket and lit it.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What's the point on that?" Naomi laughed, exhaling the smoke.

She mumbled, "There is no point."

"Right... it's a beautiful night." Naomi's eyes gazed up at the sky. Emily did the same. It was quiet. Just the two of them staring into the night and smoking a spliff. But after a while, Naomi decided to break the silence, "What are you thinking about?"

She removed her eyes from the stars and focused on Naomi, "Stuff. My sister, mostly."

"Katie?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?"

She laughed, "Yeah. She's a proper bitch. You're not like her at all, you know?"

Emily nodded, "We don't get on well."

"Why?"

"We're just different, I guess."

"You're twins, aren't you supposed to have that special bond or whatever?" Naomi exhaled a thick smoke— she passed the spliff over to Emily, who gladly accepted.

She placed the toxic cigarette to her lips. Emily hadn't realised it but she was smiling. "We used to… I mean, we used to do everything together. Katie loved me, I'm sure of it." She cleared her throat and replaced her smile with a more stoic expression, "Things change though, don't they?" The redhead took another drag.

"What happened?"

Emily seemed taken back by Naomi's question, but more so— the concern that the blonde had in her voice. "I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders. More smoke filtered through her lips before flicking the spliff into the air. Emily glanced at Naomi, "You're right, you know?"

"About?" Naomi stood up and reached out a hand to her newfound friend. Emily grabbed a hold of it and pulled her body up from the ground.

"Not being horrible."

Naomi bit her bottom lip. "Come on, Em. Let's get back to this pathetic pyjama party, yeah?" She began walking over to the backdoor, but was halted by a tug on her arm.

"Thank you." Emily said, eyes focused on her own feet. Her voice seemed sad.

"For what?"

She shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know. For not sticking gum in my hair."

The blonde smirked, "Wouldn't want to waste my tasty gum, now would I?"

"I s'pose not."

Emily hadn't realised it then, but for the first time that day— her mind was off of that backpack that laid in Pandora's bedroom.

* * *

**...And now!**

***clears throat***

**mau5: Oh dear friend, thank you for your reviews! They make me all giddy. Chapter 4 will be all about the Fitch's! Can't have a story without some Fitch drama, now can we? Yeah, Katie is just a bitch. I don't know how else to put it. She might change (though I'm not sure yet). It will be a fun ride, but you know what else is a fun ride? Your story. So update it... and anyone that's reading this just go click on mau5's profile! Muahaha. **

**Anon****: It's true, Emily **_**should **_**treasure the company of Naomi (and even Effy and Panda). But you have to understand, no one has **_**ever**_** been there for her. Not one single person in her life has cared about her; all she had was Katie. But even Katie is treating her like shit. Hence her trust issues— hence her hesitant friendship with Naomi, Effy, and Panda Pops. Thank you for reviewing! You get a virtual kickstarts hug. It's something special.**

**Ess5iveOoh****: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! It really is a hard hitting topic, but I felt it needed to be told. And I thought I would stay true to **_**Skins**_** and add some humour. It's a fair mix I believe! Keep on reading, It's about to get really fucking good! :P**

**FitchSwitch****: I do, I do, I do love your story! You're an amazing writer and everyone should go read 'Tell Me A Story' right fucking now. Go! Muahaha, that's right. I'm tickled that you reviewed my story— just because you're one of my favourite author's on this site. I'm glad you like Congratulations as well (I plan on updating that story sometime in my lifetime). Emily's story is so sad, innit? I just love that little redhead and I hated doing this to her, but it had to be done! My plot bunny wouldn't disappear… I hate it when that happens.**

**EmsLovesParamore****: Hiya! I already sent you a review response, but I think you're awesome X 10, so here's your shout out! *hands you a pretty pink flower* thank you for reading and reviewing. You made me really happy by telling me what you and your friend were doing to help acknowledge this worldwide issue. How did Spirit Day go?**

**Warriormari****: Aw, thank you so much for reading this story and taking the time to write a review letting me know how you feel about the story and the issue at hand. Emily is in such a deep depression and has all these trust issues, that when Naomi and her friends come along, she can't see that they **_**aren't**_** like everyone else. And it's a very realistic situation. I'm so happy to be able to write about this and make more people aware of what really goes on. You get a virtual kickstarts hug as well! Open your arms! Now, Damnit. X**

**SomeAreLakes****: I think you're amazing. Not only because you read and responded to this story— but because, well… you're amazing. Do you want a virtual kickstarts hug as well? Because you can have one! It's free. Except on Mondays. Then it's 99cents. But even then its worth it… they're boobtastic!**

**Vero****: Yeah, Katie is a bit of a bitch in these first couple chapters. I haven't written beyond four chapters so I'm not sure if she changes at all or even feels remorse for treating her sister that way. My characters usually write themselves. I'm not really aware of how that works, but whatever. Naomi likes to make people happy in this story, especially Emily, because she's had a crush on her for years. So when she sees her upset, it really hits her hard. And I guess she sometimes isn't aware that she shouldn't crack jokes in those types of situations. But she'll find out soon! Muahaha. I'm evil that way. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Reviews really make me happy, so keep on keepin' on! :P**

**OnTheSly****: Thank you, thank you. It is a really serious issue. I hadn't seen one like this on here (as an avid reader) so one night I pulled out the alcohol and started tackling this one. I just want this problem to dissipate as soon as possible. Bullying is NOT okay in any shape or form. Good luck on your screenplay! ****J**** Enjoy the update. *hands you a pretty yellow flower***

**Also— a special thank you to Naailah, Melodya, NaomilyBeliever, and the other anon.**


	4. Every Step I Take

–

–

**o4**: Every Step I Take

–

–

Emily advanced up the pavement on her first day back to school since meeting the exquisite blonde who called herself, Naomi Campbell. She dreaded running into her— the fear was solely based on the possibility that Naomi ran and told the entire college what they had discussed in the garden a few nights back. She did seem genuine, but in the redhead's experience, nothing had ever been what it seemed.

That was reason enough for her to assume the worst.

She ducked in the crowd as she thought it would help her blend in. Unfortunately she forgot to take in account her crimson hair, which seemed to stick out in public places. "Shit." She mumbled, as she was being pulled to the side of the building.

"I've been looking all over for you, Em." Naomi took a puff of her cigarette. "Good thing I spotted you."

"Yeah…" Emily was mentally bitch-slapping herself across the face. "Good thing."

Naomi stuck her hand out in front of Emily, "Care for some?"

"No." She softly declined. "Did you… want something?"

"Oh yeah!" The blonde dropped her cigarette underneath her shoes. "So, there's this Halloween thing tonight; I went last year, its cool and all. You can wear any costume you want. Last year I went as this gigantic fucking…" She paused to clear her throat. _Oh fuck,_ She thought. Emily scares off easily so she thought it best not to complete that sentence. Informing Emily that she went to the Halloween party dressed as a gigantic vagina would most certainly have red running for the hills. "Well, I wanted to know if maybe you would want to go with me and Ef seeing as we have an extra ticket. Panda's still punished for getting shit faced, so she can't go. And I thought…"

"Is this you asking me out on a date?"

Both girls began walking into the building. The bell would ring soon and neither of them wanted to be late. "Depends, would you accept?"

"Nope." Emily quipped.

"Then I'm not asking you out." Naomi smirked. They stopped walking once they reached Emily's locker. "If I was asking you out, you wouldn't be able to deny my charm. I'm **that** good."

To Naomi's surprise, Emily laughed. It wasn't one of those fake oh-your-so-fucking hilarious laughs either. "I can't go."

"Why the fuck not?"

She sighed, "Family obligations."

"Family obligations? Ef!" Naomi yelled across the corridor, sparking attention from more than just her brunette friend. "Effy," She repeated herself as Effy started to walk over. "Have you ever heard of something called, 'family obligations'?"

"No, but then I wouldn't. My family is fucked up." Effy leant her back against a locker. "Hi Emily."

"Hi…" She shyly responded.

"Just tell your family to fuck off for one night."

"I just can't go." Emily wished she could explain further. But they wouldn't understand. How could they? Those two girls knew nothing about her life; but then she thought, the less they know, the better. Less chance of them using it against her. "I've got to get to class." Emily walked off.

Effy elbowed the blonde in her side and pointed her head forward, "Looks like you've captured an audience." She was referring to some girl with raven black hair and Katie Fitch— who were glaring at them with cruel eyes.

"Come on." Naomi pushed her body off of the lockers. She grabbed Effy by the hand and dragged her across the corridor so she could witness what she was about to do. "Katiekins." Naomi nearly yelled. Her hand slipped out from Effy's; she pushed Katie into an empty classroom. "Leave Emily alone, yeah?"

"Pardon?" Katie pushed Naomi off of her.

She shoved back. "You're making the girl miserable. Can't you see that? Bugger off. And tell your mates the same."

"Or what? She's _my_ sister."

"You don't want to go to war with me, Katie." Naomi had a devilish smirk upon her face. "You'll lose."

Katie pondered that statement for a moment, then put on a smirk of her own. "I'll take my chances, now fuck off." She pushed the blonde far away from her and exited the classroom.

"She has no idea what she's in for." Naomi mumbled as Effy walked in.

"Going a bit far for someone you barely know."

Naomi shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

* * *

Emily made it through another day of college without shooting herself. Clearly it wasn't her choice, but she'd made it, and that's all that mattered. She thought about that whilst crossing the street on her way home from school.

"Emily!" Naomi called, sprinting after her. "Emily..."

"Christ, do you ever go away?" Emily turned around and rolled her eyes.

"I'm like a horrible STD." She paused, "Although, I'm not sure there are STD's which are NOT- horrible."

The redhead let out a tiny giggle but quickly composed herself before Naomi noticed. "What do you want? I told you I can't go to your Halloween party."

"No, I know. I just thought I'd offer you a ride home."

Emily thought about refusing, but her feet did hurt. "I don't know..."

"Don't be so afraid all the time." Naomi suggested. "You know, Some old lady once said, 'the only thing to fear is fear itself'."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Franklin D. Roosevelt said that during his inaugural speech in 1933."

Naomi laughed. "Oh come on. I'm parked right over there." She pointed to the car park located to the left. "I promise not to talk."

"Well, I can't refuse that, now can I?" Emily smiled. "But you have to drive me straight home."

"No problem."

* * *

**This chapter was going to involve the Fitch's, then I wrote it and I decided it fit into chapter 5 better. I'm all about well-written stories, me. :) **

**I wish I could write in-depth responses like I did in the previous chapter, but, I do believe I'm falling asleep on my keyboard. **

**In the words of Naomi: I can only apologise. **

***hands out milkshakes* a big thank you to: Champaign Supernova, bethybaby, warriormari, Ess5iveOoh (you get a choco-milkshake), mau5, vero, NaomilyBeliever, IAmAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam, anon, Naailah, EmsLovesParamore, and khaos18 (soy-milkshake, possibly?).**


	5. It Hurts Beyond Hurt

–

–

**o5**: It Hurts Beyond Hurt

–

–

It made her nauseous to think about going home. So the fact that she was standing in front of her door made her shiver. _I shouldn't have accepted that ride_, Emily contemplated. If she had just walked home like she planned then she wouldn't have to deal with her family so soon. _Blimey_, she cursed underneath her breath as she pushed her front door open.

"Mum! She's home."

Her little brother James ran up to her. She smiled at the sight of him. He loved her no matter what and it gave her a sense of relief. "James."

"Emily, I got in trouble today because I found your box of fannies!"

The redhead's eyes widened, "What?"

"Something to say, dear?" Jenna Fitch asked, peeking through the kitchen. Her hands were on her waist. "Maybe about exposing your brother to pornographic images? Or why you even have them in the first place? I thought we settled this 'gay' thing." Jenna was now stood directly in front of her daughter.

"I didn't tell him to go in my room." She mumbled, laying her backpack down on the floor. "Hi pop pop." Emily greeted her grandfather who looked out from inside the kitchen area.

"Dear, pay attention to your mother."

Emily rolled her eyes. What was she supposed to say? Apologise for enjoying a random porn magazine every once and a while? "What?" She asked.

Jenna was staring her down. "And Katie told me that one of your," She coughed. "Friends…"

"Mum, I told you not to say anything." Katie ran down the stairs.

"Sorry darling." She focused back to Emily. "This is out of hand. I expect my children to be well mannered and to..." Jenna trailed off.

She tried to ignore her mother's remarks, but something inside her built up. Between failing her suicide attempt, the bitch's at school who make her life miserable, dealing with a stalker who calls herself Naomi, her mental sister, and the hatred her mother has for her, she'd had enough. "Just shut the fuck up already! Let me be who I am!" She screeched.

The next thing she felt was a pain searing across the left side of her face.

She wasn't sure what happened, but she knew it was clearly unexpected.

Katie stood on the steps with her mouth dropped low and James was sat on the couch with nearly the same expression as his sisters. "Shit." Katie said.

Emily backed up as the hot tears slowly fell down her flushed cheeks. "Emily, love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Jenna took a step toward her daughter.

"Get away from me!" Emily screamed, slapping her mother's hand away as she tried to reach out for her. She bent down to pick up her black bag, the one that contained her parents gun. She clenched it tight against her chest. "Just… get away from me." She frantically mumbled.

"Emily, don't talk to your mother like that." Her grandfather shouted from the kitchen.

She felt water dripping out of her nose; she wiped her nose, only to find that it was blood. _How hard did she hit me_? The thought ran through her mind. The side of her face felt as if it was on fire. She didn't know what to do next— So she ran.

The redhead wasn't paying attention to where so was going. She just kept on running with her backpack attached to her arm. Her lungs began burning and her eyes were aching because she'd been crying so much.

Somehow she managed to reach a lake.

Her body dropped to the ground. Her hips had a sharp ache.

"Fitch?" A familiar voice questioned from behind her. She knew who it was but she didn't feel like dealing with her. "Em? What are you doing here?" Naomi walked over to the front side of Emily. She immediately dropped to her knees at the sight of the girls composure. "You're bleeding…"

"Yeah…" She gasped.

Naomi took off her shirt, revealing a bra covered with tiny pigs. "I'm just gonna clean you up." She warned her. "Emily, you need to tell me what happened." She dipped her shirt into the lake, wetting it just enough to wipe the blood that dripped down Emily's nose. Naomi was careful not to push too hard on the subject, though she was getting frustrated. "I promise I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere, yeah?"

Emily hadn't enough energy to fight the girl anymore. She was so tired, just so sick and tired of all the pain. "I got in a fight with…" Her eyes were tearing up, "My mum. She slapped me and I'm just…" Emily trailed off.

"Your mum did this to you?" Naomi was shocked. _How could a parent hurt her child_? She wondered. The thought was incomprehensible to the blonde.

"I'm a disappointment-"

Naomi dropped her blood-stained shirt and grabbed Emily's chin with her hands, "You are **not** a disappointment, Emily." She forced a smile through her worried expression. "You're beautiful and clever and brave and…"

"That's not who I am." She tugged her head away from Naomi's warm hands.

"Yes it is and it's a shame you don't see it."

Emily reached her hand out and spread her fingers across her sore cheek. "I can't go home." She laid herself down on the ground. The sky was gray and dirty; this wasn't the same one that they had looked up at together a few nights back. It couldn't be. "I can't go home." She repeated.

"So don't." The blonde followed her friend. She sighed; something that sounded like 'hmph' flew out of her mouth.

"I have no where else to go." She clenched onto her backpack tightly. "I have no home."

Naomi turned her head in the direction of Emily. Emily didn't notice; she was busy staring up at the darkening sky. "If you don't want to go back, then you shouldn't have to." She picks her body up, "I have somewhere you can stay."

"I'm not staying with you." Emily jumped in.

"Good." She laughed, "No one invited you to stay with me."

"But you just-"

"I said I have _somewhere _you can stay. I never said it was at my house." Naomi stretched her arm out to the redhead.

She took a hold of her hand and stood up. "Where is it then?"

"Somewhere safe."

Emily simpered at the blonde. "Thank you."

Naomi pulled Emily in for a hug, "Don't mention it."

Normally red would freak out about being so close to someone, especially Naomi. But she accepted the hug with open arms. After all, if it weren't for the blonde then Emily would probably have slept out in the cold that night.

She took in a whiff of Naomi's scent, _she smells good_. Emily closed her eyes and wished momentarily, that there was nothing else in the world except for that moment.

* * *

**Enjoyed the update? Review and I'll give you presents. Possibly Halloween candy?**

**I love each and every one of you with all my heart! You are all the Emily to my Naomi. And to prove as such: **

**Lovelessandless: Do you know what's better than getting a review? Getting one from the author of 'It's Running You With Red'! I don't read many rated M stories (mainly because I forget to filter the search thing) but I read yours. And dude, DUDE! I love it. I'm unsure as to why I've never reviewed but I'm going to fix that right now. Oh, and thank you for liking my fic. _She likes it, she really likes it_! :P **

**FitchSwitch: You know what? Damn your jinx to hell! I hated being jinxed as a kid! I never said it first and then I couldn't speak until my asshole of a sister would un jinx me. Sad times. I love Naomi in this too and I hope you really, really fell in love with her in THIS chapter. She's just so… loveable. Oh, how I dream of going to the Love Ball. New thought! Add the Love Ball into this story some place. Won't that be… spectacular? I hope you get some sleep! x**

**Beck410: Oh the war will be brilliant. Fighting, screaming, pulling of the hair, oils? **

**xpinkhollywoodx: I have a few milkshakes left, you made it just in time! *hands you one* thank you for the lovely review! Keep reading, Naomi is going to get that much more adorable! **

**Warriormari: She may just have to reuse her costume from last year. What do you think about that? No matter how distant Emily gets, Naomi isn't going anywhere. She knows that Ems needs someone there for her. Especially after this chapter. Thank you for the review! You're brill! x**

**lobstercheese: Naomi is in love! She hasn't realised it yet… or maybe she has? But she's in love with the Fitch! It's fate. We all know this :P oh how I love this Naomi. She's a dream come true isn't she? **

**Khaos18: Thank you for reviewing! The showdown between Katie and Naomi is coming soon. It's going to be amazing as promised! Effy is just so clever and we all know she has superpowers. We'll see a bit more her as well. I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment! No Soya? Fuck. I'll give you a salad. **

**Ess5iveOoh: I'm happy you loved it! I love you for loving my dialogue. I sometimes just write whatever flies through my brain at the time. And being half asleep when I wrote that, well, that's what happened. Muahaha. I'm awake now though, so I'm not sure how funny this chapter was. Forgive me? I did throw in some more of the lovable Naomi to make up for it. :P **

**Dee: Thank you! I try… I try… Hope you enjoyed!**

**kate. rich: ****I'm excited about you getting into my story! It is really difficult for her to open up. She's been through a lot and this recent update proves just how much she's going through. Naomi is a goddess. :P I love her! Thank you for reading! *hugs***

**Merimies: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you got into the story and are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Keep reading, yeah?**

**Vero: You're so right. The Fitch's are horrible to our tiny redhead :( but Naomi is there to make it ALLL better! **


End file.
